Ambush the Kitty
by Icy Flame
Summary: Why did Kitty go from seventeen year old Lance to twelve year old Jamie? Just a bit of fluff because Jamie looked sooo cute in that tux!


Ambush the Kitty

Author: Icy Flame

Fluff (One Shot)

Disclaimer: Don't own them never will!

Icy: Why would Kitty go from older Lance to younger Jamie?

~~

" Puhlease Jean! I swear I'll do anything you want! I only need a few more hours! Come on you aren't doing anything right now! I swear I like won't ever ask for another thing for like the rest of my teenage life!" Kitty pleaded; down on her knees and tugging on Jean's pant leg. Jean's face was as red as her hair and getting darker. At first she had though that she'd escaped the girl but when Scott brought her to practice, saying he had a study date she just couldn't refuse. Sighing inwardly at what she'd have to go through she nodded her head in consent. After all Kitty had been asking her the whole day…

**~Flashback~ **

            Jean had just slipped out of her robe, sensing that no one was around. Turning on the spigot she had one leg in the shower when Kitty's head stuck through it. Jean shrieked and wrapped the shower curtain around her body.

  "KITTY!"

            The younger girl had shut her eyes as fast as she could, she hadn't meant to peep on Jean only ask her something.

 "Eh sorry Jean! Really I didn't mean to, I just wanted to know if you'd go driving with me after school today?" 

  "GET OUT!" She telekinetically removed the girl from the bathing room. Sighing she got into the shower.

~

            Grey had finally finished her shower, still a little disturbed by Shadowcat's sudden appearance. Shaking her head at the younger girl's persistence at getting someone to drive with her was well constant but very dangerous if she knew where you were. Picking up her toothbrush she began to scrub her teeth. 

            Suddenly a head popped through the door, eyes tightly squeezed shut. 

"Hey Jean now will you let me drive you after school?"

            Choking on her toothpaste she beat on her chest with the other hand. Quickly spitting out the white junk into the sink she grabbed a filled cup and emptied it into her mouth…only to realize all to late that it held dirty water with someone's leg shavings. Making a face that was quite comical Jean gagged; she flipped on the faucet and started to wash out her mouth. Turning she glared at Kitty who 'eep'd' and left without another word.

~

            The red head sat down at the breakfast table, looking over the foodstuffs for something that wouldn't wreck her figure. Seeing a basket of fresh fruit she reached out her hand to grab a red apple when a head appeared in front of her hand.

 "AH!" Jean retched back her hand, screeching at the valley girl.

 "Uh I guess this would be a totally bad time to ask if you'd drive with me huh?"

**~ End Flashbacks~ **

"Fine Kitty, you can drive my SUV from school. Go get Rogue, I'll you both a ride to school, Kurt too if you can find him." Jean conceded. 

            Kitty grinned like a Cheshire cat and nodded, running over to Kurt she waved her hand in front of his face. After informing him she ran off, looking for Rogue to tell her of Jean's deal. She found her outside their room, Logan about to give her the third degree. Grabbing onto the girl she explained the situation and tugged her away saying they'd be late if they didn't go now.

~ After School~ 

"Ok Kitty remember you're promise! You'll do whatever I ask!" Jean reminded, holding the keys above her reach. She nodded vigorously and grabbed at the keys. Getting them she phased into the car, Jean sighed. Doomed she followed suit. The others had gotten rides with friends or Scott.

            Kitty buckled her seatbelt, started the engine backed up and put the pedal to the metal. Screeching out of the student parking lot she barely missed a 'suicide squirrel' in the words of her driver instructor.

 "Oh god, I'm gonna die." Jean moaned, worrying about her hair turning gray.

~ Rec Room~

            Kitty was sitting in the rec room, typing away on her computer. She was composing another letter to her parents about the recent circumstances. About down with it she shut down her laptop. All of the sudden Jean appeared, with Jamie by her side. Multiple was grinning widely, blushing ever so slightly. Strangely enough he was wearing a tux and had a corsage in one hand. Shadowcat arched an eyebrow at them, hadn't Jean mentioned that she was going with Scott to the concert so why was Jamie so dressed up. 'They couldn't of gotten into a fight already.'

   "Uh what's up guys?" 

"Go on Jamie!" 

            Kitty drooped, Jean shouldn't be this happy, what was up

            Jamie smiled wider, not believing his luck! Catherine Pryde was going on a date with him! This was way better than Jean. Heck he'd only done it on a dare from Bobby, never imagining that he'd actually get a real date. After promising Roberto to tell him every detail when he got back the other teen had leant him the tux. Rogue had even driven him to the Floral Shop to buy a corsage for his date. Helping him pick it out and all. Of course she got all dear eyed when she saw this white flower with a blue center, saying it reminded her of an old friend, while wiping away a tear.

He had squealed like a little schoolgirl when he'd heard the news from Jean. Holding up the flower bracelet he went to put it on her wrist.

 "Uh what's that for Jamie?"

"For our date!"

"Wha?"

"Remember our agreement Kitty, about driving home from school!"

Groaning she nodded, accepting her fate. It's not like she had been planning to go with anyone anyways. Plastering a smile on her face she looked up at Jamie. 

"Ok Jamie, let's go."

~*~*~

Icy: And that is my explanation as to why Kitty went to the concert with Jamie, even if he is a cutie pie!

W: Yeah even I'll admit he's a lil cutie.

Icy: hehe Hope you all enjoyed our little piece of fluff!

W: I wonder if anyone picked up on the lil bit of Rietro fluff?

Icy: I'm sure they did yo, I'm sure they did! :-D

W: Later yo


End file.
